


rider vs humdiner

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: hi i wrote this sroty wehn i still wach paw pattol but noew j wach better show like cowboy bepob n total drama bur i put this on 4 notstalgua





	rider vs humdiner

mayer humdiner was trying to steel the moon so his sun alex was trying to make rocket HURY FUCK UP UR TAKING TO LONG shout humdiner to apex shut fuck yp uncle and he shootted him OWWWW and humdinner raned to his room cryin paw patro were playing pup no tatsujin it is rythm game and it said pup pup nooo tatsujiiin pup pup no tatsujiiiin then rider swichef it of U FUCKERS R PLAYING GAME TO MUCH and then hamshall bited rider on hes arm but then rider got a call on hes phone it was from mayer hi humdiner stole a rocket and wants to crash ut into my house save me rider say mayer and ridet daid ok alex was walk out amd said mwahaha ride i will kick u fucking ass no said rider but then alec SHOORTED RIDER and rider was hevy bleeding their was bullet in hes arm so he pick it up N THROW AT APEX then alsx doed HAHAH FUCKING ALEX MOW I WOLL TAKE UR POWRRS say humdiner and he tookef alexs gun any last word rider yea FUCK UUUUUUUUUU and he shooted humdimple NOOOOO then mayer walked up to rider thx u for saving me rider np sayed rider **** <strike></strike>


End file.
